


fragmented

by rosiedeplume



Series: Kinktoberfest [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinktober 2017, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Darcy was floating.





	fragmented

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day 6 - Sensory Deprivation

Darcy was floating, or at least it felt like it. The soft blindfold blocked out all light, leaving her in complete darkness. Her ears were covered and all she could hear was the soft   _ thumpswish _ of her heart beat. The room was warm and she lay still on the bed, letting the world float away. 

She had no sense of how long she’d been laying there, so when a hand (finally) softly caressed her face, she nearly jumped off the bed. Her heart skipped, then steadied. Another warm hand touched her knee, and after so long in nothingness it was a tether back to the world. 

A tongue on her hip. A rough kiss on her palm. She lived in fragments. She had no idea who each limb belonged to, only that their touches built on each other. A  _ tooshort _ stroke of her cunt. Soft lips on her cheek. The warm touch of a hand. Another touch, colder.

Her breath seemed to echo in her head, competing with the rush of her blood. A mouth closed on her clit, and she dug her fingers into satin sheets. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr.](rosiedeplume.tumblr.com)


End file.
